


From good, to better

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, Cute, Draco is tall, Flirting, Fluff, Harry is a Tease, Harry is short, Hogwarts Heir Harry, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Smut, M/M, Potions Accident, Slight Character Bashing, Snark, Sweet, Top Draco, implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: Harry and Draco get detention together because of an accident in Potions (obviously all Harry's fault) and Draco learns about Harry's new powers, what gaining seven lordships can do for you as long as you're powerful enough





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I have written things before but never for Harry Potter as much as I have wanted to, lack of good ideas that I could make plausible or write as well as I wanted to and all that. This week I spent my free periods writing ideas that came to me, even if it isn't all that much???

Harry didn't even know how it happened, not really. All he remembered was being partnered with Malfoy for potions.

Naturally, because Snape hates him. 

Then something had flown into their cauldron and it exploded halfway through the lesson. It had covered Harry entirely, and barely touched Malfoy - though for that he guesses he should be somewhat thankful. Nothing happened to them - something else he should be thankful for - especially since the fumes weren't harmful in any way and nothing got in their mouths. 

That was when Malfoy opened his mouth to express their extreme displeasure at the situation because  _of course you wouldn't learn to put protective charms on your cauldron even after six goddamn years of this happening you stupid prat_. 

Harry could understand his annoyance since he partly felt it himself; they'd been working on it for the past week and a half, not including two weeks of theory, after all. Harry doesn't think it smart to even mention that the thought of having Malfoy as his partner may have deterred the usual people and made others think twice about throwing things into his cauldron. But apparently not, because a Ravenclaw now has detention with fifteen points taken, not to mention having to deal with Malfoy's glares (thankfully more than Harry does). But since it was a Ravenclaw, they don't have to face as many repercussions as any of the Slytherins would had they done it, or even Harry himself for being the dimwitted partner who was used to this and then allowed it to happen. 

Despite not saying anything about not thinking anybody else would do something, Harry does say something snarky in return to Malfoy, who replied with the same fervour but more scathing. It escalated from there, until they were yelling at each other for the whole dungeons to hear until Snape forcibly silenced them with a spell when they didn't listen to him, before giving them detention (for the arguing and disrespect of a teacher, even Malfoy for that, which surprised Harry). They were also told that they had to come back after classes starting the next week so that they could redo the potion in it's entirety. 

Now they were in detention, and it was uncomfortable to say the least, on top of being boring. Despite Snape saying that they were not to use magic to do so, and made sure they didn't have their wands on them before leaving them to it, saying they could leave if he had not come back by the time they were finished, but if he didn't find it satisfactory then he would be calling them both back for another two detentions, and if they hadn't then they would have to continue and he would keep coming back until it was finished - Harry still thought that he could get away with just a few spells to make it go quicker. But that would be revealing so much. 

Since the start of the year, Harry had spent the majority of his time with Theo and Blaise, from Slytherin and Draco's closest - true, non-henchmen - friends, or Luna and Neville, since at the end of last year Hermione and Ron had declared that Sirius' death was his fault and that he deserved to feel as bad as he did, as well as the fact that they would no longer associate with him because their lives and any harm brought to them were not worth being Harry's friend. Harry had sighed, mourned the death of their friendships along with Sirius, though nowhere near the same scale, and moved on. He'd ran into Theo and Blaise in Diagon right after he had an inheritance test done and heard Sirius' will reading with Remus. It had been upsetting, but in the will Sirius asked for him to have the full set of tests run; it uncovered a lot that made Harry reevaluate a lot of his life and he made a complete change. Though he didn't change houses, because leaving Neville to the Lions was just a cruel thing to do. 

When he ran into them, it was a short encounter, but Theo had owled him a few days later to meet with Blaise and him so they could talk because they had a few questions for him. About 'the look' in his eye apparently. Harry didn't question it and met with them, still cautious. It evolved into friendship, and he had invited them to Grimmauld for a few days after kicking the order out and working with Remus to make it very nice. 

While at the Inheritance he had received seven lordships. That was a lot, and Harry remembers the exact feel of how his eyes bugged at seeing the Names he was heir to. It sent a slight thrill through him at knowing he had so much power - magically and politically. However they had triggered his Magical Inheritance a year early, not that he minded now, and he had woken a half hour later in a Gringotts before leaving. Where he had bumped into Theo and Blaise. 

"Oh this is simply  _vile_ ," Draco gagged slightly at the feel in his hand, forgetting entirely about the Malfoy mask he was supposed to wear. 

"What did you find?" Harry asks curiously, being brought back into the present by the words. 

"If you must know, it may as well just be classed as mush," Draco tells him drily as he finishes washing his hands after putting it straight into the container they were given for the bad ingredients, rather like giving it to Harry to sort like everything else he had.

"I only wondered," Harry muttered indignantly as Malfoy's back turned, "Don't tell me you're squeamish, Malfoy," Harry teases, knowing full well that isn't the case. 

"As an aspiring Potions Master, I do think that would be highly counter-productive should it be the case, you know," Malfoy drawled easily, rolling his shoulders as he turned his head to the side slightly. Harry couldn't help but admire the muscles in Malfoy's back.

It took a lot to not sigh dreamily; both in envy and longing. It wasn't exactly new information, to himself, that he was gay and attracted to Malfoy, actually explained a lot in his opinion, but he also knew that he would never be able to get muscle definition like that. Cursing the Dursley's for his short height and small stature, he pouted before going back to the ingredients on the floor before him. 

"Not necessarily. What do Potions Masters do if they're highly allergic to an ingredient, that even breathing around it causes a reaction?" Harry asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer. 

"Depends how common the ingredient is I guess," Malfoy shrugs. "If it's common, then they're probably not a Potions Master, if it isn't then I imagine they just say they're allergic and advise for their customer to go to another person for it." 

"Fair enough, then, I guess," Harry shrugs too. He knows he's grasping at straws. But it was highly uncomfortable and boring before. Now he's having civil conversation with the guy that he very much has a crush on and won't deny, if only to himself, that he is very much enjoying it. 

The look on Malfoy's face says it all, as he turns - raised, perfect, eyebrow, and lips quirked in slight amusement - says everything.

"Right, well, please, in that case, feel free to stick your hand into the pile I put in there not two minutes ago and see for yourself to prove me wrong that it is not, in fact, disgusting," Malfoy told him before turning once more to the cupboard to mostly just wipe down the shelves now. 

"Malfoy," Harry says, but gets ignored it. "Malfoy," Harry tries again. Still nothing, but he tries a couple more times before half-yelling, "Draco!" 

Harry likes the way saying Draco's name slips off his tongue, never having a chance to say it before without it being questioned at least. 

Draco jumped, startled, when his first name came out of Harry's mouth and he turned quickly to tell him to shut up, only to be hit in the face with the pile of mush that he had deposited in the bag a few minutes ago. Harry begins to giggle at the sheer look of shock mixed with disgust on his face. That was a different type of satisfying, to saying Draco's name. Immediately Draco goes to wipe it off his face and manages to cast a wandless  _scourgify_. (The only spell he knows well enough to do wandless.) 

"Why would you  _do_ that?" Draco fumes at Harry, "That is disgusting and you know it!" Harry simply covered his mouth again, trying to let very few giggles escape. 

"For fun, it was getting boring in here," Harry says, shrugging, "More boring than before I mean." 

"I'm an excellent conversationalist and you know it," he says proudly, being so sure of himself, putting his nose in the air slightly. 

"Plus the look on your face." Draco had no response to that and visibly falters. "It was entertaining." Harry has a small smile on his face, one that you have when relishing in the simple pleasures of life. The look on Draco's face being one of them. 

"What, not getting much  _entertainment_ in your life?" The emphasis on the word implies that he means something entirely different, and Draco's face turns smug when Harry gulps audibly, not having any other form of answer. "What, nothing from anybody? Cho? The Weaselette?" Draco walks closer to Harry, who's stood up now and backed off slightly, regaining himself at this point. 

"What? One girl who attempted to slobber on me instead of snogging, and another who's been obsessed with me since before I even knew who I was to you people, no, but thanks. I don't find them all that entertaining anyway," Harry's voice is cocky slightly, an edge to it neither have heard there before and Malfoy raises an eyebrow, moving closer when Harry moved to lean against the side of one of the desks - an open invitation, if Draco had ever seen one. 

"Yes, I can't imagine either of those being pleasant to deal with, such hardships you've been through." Draco rolls his eyes and steps in front of Harry, hands on his waist. 

"It was incredibly painful," Harry's eyes are wide with faux distress, "Weaselette's poetry skills match my own in Potions." 

"I remember that," Draco grins, "What was it again?" 

"Eyes green as fresh pickled toad, I believe, I don't know you twat, I was trying too hard to not laugh," Harry admits easily, his hands going up to rest on Draco's chest. 

"Mm," Draco hums, "It was simply horrible for my poor ears to listen to."

"Try being the one she's obsessed with." Harry raises his eyebrows. 

"Sounds entertaining to me, like your own live comedy performance," Draco tells him.

"Where you're never allowed to laugh," Harry points out. 

"Still entertaining," Draco maintains. 

"About as entertaining as falling down the stairs," Harry snorts. 

"That happened to me once," Draco says conversationally, and Harry pulls a confused look at him in question. "Pansy once tried to kiss me while going down to the dungeons, but I fell down the stairs when I moved away from her. It was mentally scarring, the image is forever seared in my brain of her trying to get close enough with that ridiculous face as though she was expecting  _me_ to kiss  _her_ ," Draco snorts, and Harry just laughs as he leans forward into Draco's strong, stable, muscly chest. Draco simply smirks, leaning in close to Harry's ear to whisper quietly, "Between you and me, I would have thrown myself down there if I hadn't fallen, just to get away," Draco then revels in the feeling as Harry laughs against his chest, enjoying the sensation. 

Harry's hands moved from Draco's chest and up to his shoulders as he raised his head to look at Draco. 

"Sounds like I'd have loved to be there," Harry tells him, but Draco just hums again before pausing. 

"Not a very good form of entertainment," Draco tells him, rubbing light circles on his hips. 

"I beg to differ, maybe we should recreate that scene, I can't imagine it would be all that hard," Harry says with a laugh. 

"Sure, but I have a much better form of entertainment," Draco leans in to his ear again but begins to place light kisses there instead of to whisper. Harry moans lightly as Draco bites harshly on a spot on his neck, apparently it was a sensitive spot. 

"I very much like this," Harry breathes, "Very nice, I would definitely recommend it." 

"I certainly hope that you're not talking about me specifically there," Draco raises an eyebrow as he raises his head and looks down at Harry, having risen more to his full six-foot-one height, quite something against Harry at five-foot-six. 

"Definitely not, I would like to hope that this is just for me," Harry smirks at him lightly as he looks up through his dark lashes. 

"I think that can be arranged," Draco smirks back. 

"You know what else can be arranged?" Draco raised his brow again, looking back as Harry waves his hand over the mess they had created, everything sorting itself as it should and not leaving a spot out of place. 

"If you could do that, why were we still here?" 

"Well why are we still here now?" Harry counters. 

"Good question," Draco ignores him and just kisses him, pushing him back into the desk slightly with the force of the kiss. "When did you learn to do that anyway?" Draco asks when they pull apart, heavily breathing. Harry takes the glamours from his left hand to reveal three rings, rubbing the hand along Draco's jaw, allowing him to feel the rings. 

"Receiving seven lordships apparently triggers early inheritance in most cases. If, of course, they have the power to handle it, otherwise they just die. The goblins were surprised when I woke up after twenty minutes." Harry simply looks impassive, but there is a spark of smugness in his eyes. Draco simply lets his jaw drop at him before looking seriously a the rings. 

"Potter and Black, that I can understand obviously, but what others." It's clearly a rhetorical question as his eyebrows pinch. "Well, it was rumour that the Potter line descended from Peverell," Draco says, but looks for confirmation. Harry nods at him lightly, trying not to focus on how Draco is messing with his hand, bringing it close to his mouth to press random kisses to it. 

"Want a hint?" Draco says nothing for a moment, but then nods. "The  _second_ I found out, I was in complete denial." The emphasis is the hint to second year, indicating to the Heir of Slytherin debacle that he denied he was a part of.  _Oops?_ Harry had thought when he realised people may find out. It takes another few moments, but Draco's eyes widen.

"Hogwarts? You're heir to Hogwarts?!" Harry simply nods at him. "Wow," Draco breathes out. "That's amazing." 

"I guess," Harry smiles slightly, it telling Draco he would rather not speak of it so much. "I'm used to it." Draco schools his face into a small smile and nods. "Do you want to see what else I can do?" Harry begins to grow excited, moving away from Draco and over to the door with his hand on the frame. 

"I, personally, would like to see  _many_ things that you can do," Draco drawls, instantly taking the chance to change the atmosphere, inwardly grinning at the blush that appears on Harry's cheeks. "But yes, show me," Draco tells him, walking over. 

He feels it immediately when Harry's magic flows out of him and into the walls, slowly revealing a silver trail along the wall and floor, down the hallway to a door that wasn't there previously. Immediately Harry takes Draco's hand and pulls him towards the door happily. 

Once through the door, they were faced with a corridor and a turn, followed by another corridor. By the time they came to the next door, Draco raised his brows in question as Harry simply smiled up at him brightly before pulling him through. 

Draco barely noticed the hissing noises, coming from Harry's snake that was coiled atop a heated pillow, instead he chose to look around the room; admiring the lack of Gryffindor colours. Mostly black, with some dark greys and greens. It was more-than-certainly a gorgeous room, contemporary and classic in style, with the sleek furnishings in certain parts of the room. 

Harry tugged on his hand again, and he was walking towards what was definitely the bedroom, licking his lips in badly concealed anticipation. "Sorry about that," Harry mutters, probably about taking the time to talk with his snake, "She gets rather questioning at times," he tries to explain. 

"It's fine," Draco murmurs back, pushing him further than just the threshold of the room before turning him and backing him into the now-closed door with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips. 

"Draco," Harry barely breathes his name when he's picked up to continue kissing him without leaning down so much, he could tell both of them were straining their necks too much to be comfortable for long, it was a simple solution - with pretty pleasurable results. 

Harry moves his hands to Draco's collar to begin undoing the buttons while they were kissing still. 

Draco moved down to suck onto Harry's pulse point, an apparent weak spot for him, and glanced towards the bed as he walked the pair of them towards the bed, placing Harry down before pushing him further up, then his hands made their way down to the button of Harry's pants once Harry managed to pull the shirt from his shoulders when it was all undone.

Then Harry was only in his boxers and shirt, where Draco in pants and boxers. But they pulled back to look at each other, chests heaving, hands clasped beside Harry's head, and they had an understanding pass between them, causing them to hurry each other out of their remaining clothes until they were just on the bed wearing nothing at all, and Harry nodded before leaning upwards to place his lips by Draco's ear. 

He took a great pleasure from the shiver and almost-silent groan panting for several seconds dragged from the boy above him. He chuckled minutely, but then turned his head to whisper, his legs lifting to wrap around Draco's waist, "Make it hard and fast," he paused for a moment before continuing, "Or I will." It was a clear threat. 

When Harry pulled back, Draco's pupils were lust-blown, exciting Harry to no end as Draco moved faster than Harry thought that he actually would - once directed to the lube at least. 

 

**_Several Hours Later..._ **

 

Harry sat up and stretched lazily, taking his time to wake up from his sleepy, sated state, moaning lightly in pleasure when his bones cracked into place (plus at the slight ache in his lower back). 

Draco's shirt reached just above mid-thigh on Harry, so he found no need to put on underwear once he buttoned it up as he walked to the sitting area to call for a house elf that would bring them both something light to eat, since it was the middle of the night - though it is a weekend now, technically. 

The house elf was quick in retrieving food, seemingly blushing as Harry thanked and dismissed it, taking the plates of toast and peanut butter with fruit on top through to his bedroom where Draco began to smirk at the sight of Harry wearing his shirt. Harry sat down quietly and passed him the plate, relaxing against the headboard of the bed beside Draco, who, upon seeing the shirt slip up on Harry's thighs when he crossed his legs, pushed it up even further and rested his hand there while eating with the other hand. 

As they ate, Draco's hand got slapped away several times when he tried to move it upwards, until Harry just let his rest on top of Draco's. 

"Are you finished?" Draco asked, seemingly innocent as Harry placed his plate to the side obviously, Draco having done only moments before. Harry only hummed as he lightly encouraged Draco's hand to move upwards once more towards it's original goal. Draco grinned and, gripping Harry's hip, manoeuvred him so his knees were balancing him on either side of Draco's thighs.

Tongues met in each other's mouths, forcing the other back and pulling it forward once more; hands roamed all over the two bodies, never going near the intended areas, working each other up some more before moving towards their main targets, moaning with each other softly as they thought along the same lines. 

"Are you keeping that on?" Draco tugged lightly at the shirt Harry was wearing, interest in his eyes. Harry faked a pout, looking put out. 

"I was under the impression you liked it," Harry grumbles, moving as though making to take the shirt off. It was barely raised when Draco tugged it back down from his hands and slipping his own underneath the material with one on his hip and the other on his thigh.

"You know I do," Draco raises an eyebrow in challenge.

 "Oh I know you do," Harry shrugs, licking his lips with innocence, re-positioning himself by shifting his hips just slightly so Draco groans, head lolling forward onto Harry's shoulder. 

"You torture me," Draco tells him in mock exaggeration. 

"I was thinking it was rather the other way around," Harry tells him. 

"You know what I mean," Draco kisses his shoulder lightly. 

"And you know I'll struggle to walk and sit for the next few days." Harry decided to pout slightly more. 

"Well, you  _did_ say hard and fast, correct? Or you would show me what you wanted. Complaining when I comply with your orders?" Draco leers at him, deciding to lean back where he sits. 

"I did mention that, didn't I?" Harry hums, eyes sparking with mischief and a mix of lusting and longing. 

"You did, yes." Draco quirks his eyebrows briefly. 

"I'm not going to be able to walk for  _days_ , you realise," Harry challenges. 

"I think it's worth the sacrifice." 

"Do you?" 

"Absolutely." 

Draco's drawling voice issuing a silent challenge was all he needed to crash their mouths together again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me any and all mistakes, please, I really want/need to know, also comments and kudos are super appreciated but don't feel obligated to, also my tumblr is [sweetassaliens](http://http://sweetassaliens.tumblr.com//) so just hit me up, or don't? Whatever, enjoy the rest of your day


End file.
